Oh, Starry Night
by Jailex
Summary: Rei finds a new power, wish and love for Usagi. (Please R&R) (Also, nowmore I know that the song is from ep.54)


**Oh, Starry Night**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that appear in this story. Duuh! I have just borrowed them for a while and hope Naoko-chan who like the genius she is created Sailor Moon won't be all to upset about that. However, the story is mine.

**Names/Timeline:** If you think that the names is the wrong ones or taken or diffrent series (english/japanese) then it's beacuse I'm from Sweden. And I can't use their swedish names in an english fiction right. So I pick the name that I'm most comfortable with and uses them no matter what everyone else says.

The timeline is undecided, but it do happends after the first season of Sailor Moon and the fight with Berryl.

**Sex/Violence:** Yes, there is a little violence and blood, but not more than it is in the serie. Sex? No. Sorry to dissapoint ya' all, but I can admit that one or two kisses or intimate hugs can have sneeked into the story. But I don't think it's a least dangerous.

But one thing that maby should be warned for is that two girls who love each other very much appear and is the center of this story.

So if this kind of love is elegal where you live, you are to young or you generally think it's disturbing L I suggest that you'll exit this story.

**Song:** The song that appear in this story is not made by me. I actually don't know from where in the serie it was taken. I have only watched a clip with this song and just had to write what I thought the meaning of it was. So I just pretend that it never appeard in the show, and this is the first time it's singed with no atatchment to the episode to song appeard in.

**Feedback:** Yes please. This is the first story that I've written the end to and the first I'll be putting up on the net.

Tell me what you thought of it, good parts, bad parts, misstakes and so on. I will apreciate all feedback I can get.

Email: jenny_norpan@hotmail.com

Author: Jailex

Date: 17/09/02 - 18/09/02 03:30

_What did it really meant? What kind of love was the ultimate, and which was she cabable of?_

Rei sat outside at the shrine.

She locked up at the sky. Nightsky was filled with stars.

There where millions of them, and they filled the univers. And rigth now Rei felt that she was allmost as filled with question and wonder as the sky was with stars.

It had all happend erlier that day.

***

The fight had been going on for a while now.

There had been seven deamons at first. Three of them was now out, Jupiter was dealing with one, Venus and Mercery was fighting with one of the bigger ones, Rei had one of the smaller, and Serena had gone after the one of bigger that fleed into the forest by her own.

The deamons where a little tricky, but Rei felt that she was begining to get the overhand.

But suddenly she heard a voice. _Serena. Rei stopped for a moment and was bearly missed by a strike from her attacker._

_Serena need's you._ The vocie was like an wispher, but yet loud and clear. It peirced through her senses.

_She's in great danger and she's not gonna make it if you don't help her._

That did it.

She had no idee of where the voice came from, but it said that Serena was in danger and she couldn't risk that.

She emidetly send out a burst of fire towards her opponent and then ran as fast as she could into the forest in the direction she somehow know Serena would be.

The other scouts didn't really take to mutch notice of that Rei had disapperd and left an fried deamon behind. They were far to busy fighting.

Rei ran. She ran like she'd never before, with only on thought in her head. Serena.

She began to hear sounds of an battle and.., yes, it was Serenas vocie.

She automaticly picked up her pace.

There. She saw Serena through some trees.

Rei came closer and saw that Serena was standing in a small glade, but she couldn't see the deamon. _Maby Serena defeted it? The answer to her question ariwed fast._

Very fast, to fast.

To fast for either Serena or Rei to be prepared to.

The deamon come flying at a great speed towards Serena. It let a pike shoot out of it's wrist and then peercied the left side of Serenas stomach.

Serena let out a terible scream of pain, but it was not as heartbreaking as Rei's.

Rei ran out on the glade to face the deamon.

The deamon who clearly wasn't that smart, charged at her in an atempt to finish her the same way he did with Serena.

But Rei was ready, she had began to charge up her power and when the deamon was begining to get really close rei had meant to jump away but an thought entered her head.

_Why would I jump away? Why should I live? When Serena no longer lives there's no meaning for me to. No, You can't fail Serena. You have to avenge her, and the powers from the silver millenium wont let Serena die. I'm sure of that._

The she quikly wen't out of the way. It was an fraction of an second before she would have failed.

But she wasent going to fail. She couldnt.

She turned, spotted the creature and let out the big amount of power she'd been gathering.

The deamon felt the hot flames surround him and then he felt no more.

It where only ashes spreed by the wind left from the deamon.

Now, Rei emidetly directed her attanion towards Serena who was lying on the ground.

She ran the short distant to her and then kneeled by her side.

_Serena!_ Rei shouted and lifted Serenas torso a little so she lay in her arms.

Serena turned her head towards Rei. Her eyes were bright but full of pain.

_Rei, You where very brave by facing that monster._

_I would fight anything and anyone for you._

Serena smiled.

_I know you would._

Rei smiled to and hugged her.

_Omph! Serena let out a little sound and whimperd at the contact._

_Oh, I'm sorry Serena. It wasen't meant to hurt you, I..._

_I know._

Serena closed her eyes for a while. Rei horrefied watched her.

_Rei before I go you have to know one thing.. And then promise me..._

_Sure, anything! But you are not leaving me._

Serena blinked for a while again and then continued.

_You know that we always figth and I say mean things to you. But the thruth is that you are the one person dearest to me, and I trust you the most. But you are not only a dear friend, you're also the person I love. From the depts of my heart and the spirit of my soul, I love you more than ANYONE._

_Do you understand that Rei?_

Now Rei blinked, she wasen't all to sure what Serena meant. _Love. Did Serena love her? Did she love Serena? Yes, she did but in what way did she and in witch way did Serena mean?_

_I do understand Serena. You are my nearest and most important friend. Yor opinion have always mattered the most to me._

Rei tock a deep breath.

_I love you to._

They looked in eatch others eyes. Serena raiced her hand and let her fingertops gently stroke Rei's chin. Rei leand into the gentle caress.

_Sweet, sweet Rei. I don't think you do understand. Not yet._

Now she let her fingers toutch Rei's lips.

_My highest whish has always been to toutch your lips with mine._

Rei didn't pull away but she wasn't all to sure what to do either so she just sat still.

_Rei, promise me to never give up. Never let the fire in your eyes and soul go out. Do you hear me Rei, Never._

Rei had started to cry.

_I won't._

_Good._

Serena sweept away Rei's tears.

_Don't cry. I will always be with you, and if you wish me to I'll once again be at your side._

Then Rei didn't sheed anymore tears.

_Goodbye R-Rei.. Serenas last words seemed so painfull to Rei. Serena's eyes closed, for what Rei know would be the last time._

_NO! You can't leave me! Not now! I'm not ready!_

Rei hugged Serena tightly and rocked forwards and backwards.

_Rei._

Rei wisphered _no, no, no. over and over again. She felt like hear heart would break, but then maby it allready had._

_Rei._

_Rei!_

Rei who earlier haden't noticed the vocie looked up, and when she did so she suddenly was standing and was at another place. It was bright and clouds swamed around her, she seemd to stand in the very thin air.

_Rei._

Now Rei saw who had spoken. It was.. her?

Standing before her was an exact copy of her dressed in an magniftant white dress with red ribbons. _She looked devine, almost like Princess Serenity.. wait!_

_Yes Rei, you're right. I am your past self, I lived on the moon with Princess Serenity. I am the Princess of Mars._

Princess Mars didn't open her mounth when she spoke, so Rei figured that she had telepatic powers and that's how she could know her thoughts.

_You're right again, I do have telepatic powers, and can hear your thoughts._

_This is a little irritating. Rei thought and saw her past self smile._

_Why are you here? Rei asked._

_I am the protector of your soul. And now your soul is in more pain than ever. Your soul called me here._

_Can you bring Serena back to life!? Rei speedly asked while taking a steep towards her former self._

_No, I can't._

_But why are you her then?_

_Beacuse there's someone else who can._

_Who?!_

Rei was geting really frustrated. This person claimed to know how to save Serena but she draged out the answer and just toyed with her Rei thought.

_Do you remember how The Queen of the Moon saved you all and defeted Berryl._

_Yes, She did it with the help of the imperial silver crystal, but.._

Rei was interrupted.

_And when Serena also defeted Berryl and returned you all to life? Do you remember that?_

_Yes, she used the Crystal to, but she can't save her self now and the Queen can't do it either, right?_

_Yes. That is corect._

_So who's gonna do it then?_

_You are._

_Me? But I don't have the crystal, and even if I did have it I don't know how to use it or if I have the power to._

Rei was devistated.

_There was one more thing that helped them suscsed, the inner wish of their heart._

_Serena and The Queen both wished to defet Berryl and they both wanted their loved ones to survive. The crystal can only fullfill an pure and honnest wish._

_And if you don't think you have the power, you're wrong. Beacuse the power that you need to use the crystal is the power of love._

_And your love for Serena is both pure and unshelfish. With that and your wishes you can save Serena._

Everything started to fade around Rei.

_Wait! How do I find the crystal?! Don't leave._

But now everything had disappered and suddenly Rei was back in the glade holding Serena in her arms.

She lay Serena down and started to cry, she didn't know what to do. How would she ever get the crystal.

Then she heard Serenas voice inside her head.

_Don't cry. Rei, promise me to never give up. Never let the fire in your eyes and soul go out._

_I can't fail her. Rei thought._ I have to be strong for Serena.__

She looked up at Serenas body and then she closed her eyes and consetrated. On Serena. The memory of her. And the love for her.

_With that and your wishes you can save Serena._

She felt a fire burn inside of her and she wished. She wished for The Imperial Silver Crystal to apper.

She opend her eyes, and there it was. The crystal where howering an decimeter or two above Serenas heart.

Rei stretched forward and took it between her palms. She felt the power of the crystal in her hands.

She glanced at Serena and then she for the second time in her life wished. She know that she only had one shoot at geting this right.

She wished for Serenas life. She wished for the life of the person she loved the most.

The power of the crystal surged through her.

She kept her thouhts of Serena as she felt the power grow.

The power just became bigger and bigger. Rei started to lose her focus.

Then she once more heard Serenas voice.

_Rei, promise me to never give up. I will always be with you, and if you wish me to I'll once again be at your side._

Rei then understod that Serena knew this was going to happend. She had known it all and helped her. Serena would never have sent Rei out on an mission she didn't thought Rei could win.

Rei had renewed powers and pushed the last bit. She felt the power drop and the crystal dissaper.

She opend her eyes hoping to meet Serenas. But she didn't. Serena lay exacly where she had before.

_Aaaaargh! Rei let out an scream of pure dispear._

She took Serena in her arms again.

Rei didn't understand, her former self had said that all she needed was love and her wishes! Why didn't it work then?

She had the love for Serena and Serena had told her she loved her to, then she had wished her wishes but still it haden't worked.

HER wishes! To rewive Serena was her wish, but what did Serena wish for in her heart?

_My highest whish has always been to toutch your lips with mine._

She remembered Serena's words. Spoken so near death.

She looked down at Serenas face. It used to look so lowely, but now it missed something. Life.

She slowly bent down and fullfilled both her's and Serena's wish. She kissed her gently on the lips.

Serenas lips was allready cold, Rei closed her eyes and wished for the life of Serena to return.

Suddenly Serenas lips felt varm and she felt Serena move a little.

Rei opend her eyes to look straight into the opend and living eyes of Serena.

They pulled apart.

Serena sat upp.

_You're__ alive!_

_Thanks to you._

They hugged.

_For a while I tought you where going to leave me._

_I'm never going to leave you. Do you hear me, never._

_Hey, you guys! It was Mina's voice._

Serena and Rei broke apart from the hug and stod up to see that all the Scouts now was standing there.

Rei wondered how mutch they had seen, and Mina wondered if Rei and Serena relised that all of them had seen them kissing. Ami and Mako somewath wondered the same thing, but they also wondered why they had kissed and if they maby had seen wrong.

The scouts had come runing when they heared Rei's scream, they had allready killed the deamons, but they had had some trouble finding Rei and Serena sense they didn't know witch way they went.

Mina who mastered the powers of Venus already had known that the two loved eatch other very mutch as friends, and wasen't all to suprised when she realiced that their love maby went deeper than friends.

_What happend? Ami asked._

_I died, and Rei rescued me._

_Or was it Serena who saved me? Rei asked her self._

_You did? Mako exited asked._

Both Rei and Serena who felt supprisingly good after beeing killed realiced that there was mutch explaining to do and many question to answer.

But Rei let Serena do the talk and pulled away as quikly as she got the chance.

She needed to think and wished that Serena could explain it to her instead sense she wasen't sure what it was that they'd opend today.

But she know that it had to waint untill later.

***

So now Rei was sitting outside the shrine, looking at the stars for answers.

_What did it really meant? What kind of love was the ultimate, and which was she cabable of sharing with Serena?_

Then Rei tought she saw a formation of stars that reminded hear of the picture of her former self.

But then it dissapeard and instead she noticed an faling star.

Rei Stod up and began to sing.

_I've waited all of my life,  
For the day when love appears,  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by,  
She will rescue me from my fears._

_And now... suddenly she walks in, like a dream,  
And how... can I tell her what she means to me,  
My heart stands still as she comes..._

_Oh Starry Night,  
Is she the one that I dream of?  
Oh Starry Night,  
Tell me, is she my own true love?_

_Oh Starry Night,  
Is she the one that I dream of?  
Oh Starry Night  
How will I know,  
Will her love show?  
If she's my own true love?_

_You are very good at that._

Rei turned and saw Serena standing behind her.

_Thanks._ She said blushing a little.

_So, why the singing?_

_It expresses how I feel, it's so mutch easier to sing out your feelings than trying to explain them in word._

_Hmm, who is  the song about?_

A stupid question, sense she know the answer.

_I think you know that._ Rei said but Serena cotinued watching Rei, wainting for an answer.

_You._ Rei blushed and looked down.

Serena steped forwards and raiced Reis head with two fingers on her cheek so their eyes could meet.

_Hey. _She said.

_Don't be embaresed. I love you._

_I love you to, but that's not the problem._

_Then what is?_

Serena didn't quite understand what troubled Rei.

_I don't know. I mean.. I do love you, but I don't know in witch way. Or how you love me and witch kind of relationship you wan't us to have.. and.._

_Calm down. Tell me, what do you wan't our relationship to be?_

_I don't know. When I kissed you erlier today, I felt something._

_Do you love me?_

_Yes._

_As more than an friend?_

Rei opend her mounth to say something, but closed it again. _Did she love Serena that way?_ When she straight out asked herself the question the answer seemed obvious.

_Yes, I do._ She said to Serena, now she wondered what Serena would say. What if she didn't love her that way and this conversastion was meant to ensure Rei of that, not to encourage her. Rei suddenly becme very nervous, and Serena saw that so she decided to not drag this out.

_Good._

_Good?_

_Yes, Good. Cause I to love you as more than a friend, as a.. as a lover._

Rei felt an bolt of joy shooting trough her. Serena really did love her the same way.

They locked eyes again and then they leand in to kiss each other.


End file.
